m o a n s
by midoakas
Summary: Akashi Seiyuuna dan lingerie? —AoAka. [maturerated compilation with female!akashi]
1. Midnight : NashAka

**Nash Golden** suka terbangun tepat ditengah malam buta.

Sebut saja pukul setengah dua belas, dibawah hembusan angin dingin dari _air conditioner_ dan suara detikan jam dinding diatas kepala.

Tapi, dia toh takkan mempedulikan hal itu. Selama sebelah tangannya masih mengklaim keberadaan pinggang ramping milik seseorang yang berbaring disisinya, selama dia yakin jika orang itu adalah miliknya, Nash sama sekali tak masalah.

Sebut saja Akashi Seiyuuna. Tipikal gadis cantik bermartabat pada umumnya. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, berwarna merah indah yang menyerupai delima matang. Tinggi badannya tak lebih dari bahu Nash, payudaranya _agak_ berisi dan bokongnya montok. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Nash tertarik pada si cantik kebanggaan Akashi itu.

" _Ngh_ , Gold,"Tapi, suara desahannya yang begitu menggairahkan dan menggugah selera.

"Kau terbangun?"Tanya Nash, retoris. Ia tersenyum, punggung Seiyuuna merapat pada dadanya yang telanjang. Ah, ralat. Nash tidak hanya menyukai suara desahan Seiyuuna, melainkan juga reaksi yang ditimbulkan wanita itu ketika jari-jemari panjangnya menyusup dan menekan klitoris kecil yang mengintip dibalik labium hangat vagina milik wanitanya.

" _Bangsat_ , Gold, lagi-lagi kau mengganggu tidurku,"Seiyuuna mengutuk, memberikan isyarat menolak, namun kedua kakinya mengapit jari-jari Nash didalam sana. Mendengar umpatan itu, Nash tersenyum. _Senyum remeh, lebih tepatnya._

Nyatanya, si cantik yang berhasil ditaklukan Nash selama lebih dari setahun terakhir itu memiliki kepribadian yang luar biasa panas didalamnya. Seiyuuna yang suka bertutur kata sopan mendadak menjadi Seiyuuna yang suka mengumpat dan berkata kasar ketika Nash sudah ada bersamanya.

Terlebih, ketika Nash menyelipkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang kegairahan milik wanitanya.

"Ah, _**ehm**_ , Gold,"Seiyuuna tidak benar-benar menolak. Ia mendesah ketika satu tangan Nash menangkup payudara kanannya. Satu hal lagi yang disukai Nash dari Seiyuuna _nya_ , wanita itu sangat suka melepas bra-nya. Terlebih, hanya ada kaus tipis berwarna putih milik Nash yang melekat di tubuh ramping wanita bermarga Akashi itu.

"Apa, sayang? Apa?"Nash menghembuskan napas berat. Lengan penuh tato yang menguasai tubuh Seiyuuna dari belakang semakin bergerak egois untuk mengejar kedatangan wanita itu. Seiyuuna tak bisa fokus. Ia memilih untuk melebarkan kaki dan membiarkan Nash melakukan apa yang dia mau. Persetan. Ereksi pria berambut pirang itu sudah menekan bokongnya sedari tadi.

Hal lain yang Nash suka dari wanitanya adalah, _ **Seiyuuna itu seksi.**_

Ah, bukan hanya semata-mata jika si cantik itu adalah pacarnya Nash bilang begitu. Untuk yang satu ini, Nash tidak berbohong. Seiyuuna-nya yang kalem di depan publik menjadi Seiyuuna-nya _ **yang lain**_ ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar, dengan peraduan ranjang, semakin lengkap oleh kehadiran Nash Golden yang menguasai tubuhnya.

 _Panas, cantik, seksi, binal, gila._

Nash Golden hanyalah bajingan Amerika gila yang berhasil mencuri hati dan kemolekan seorang Akashi Seiyuuna.

"Nash-hng, aku datang-!"

Ah, sepertinya ia butuh tidur. Tapi, sedikit permainan menyenangkan tidak akan menganggu waktunya, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke cr. Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Author's note:**

 _I'm not gomen, saya cinta NashAka._

 _Hai, saya kembali setelah menghilang sekian lama. Anybody miss me?_


	2. Linger(ie) : AoAka

_Akashi Seiyuuna dan lingerie?_

" **Kau** sedang melihat apa?"

Aomine Daiki tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya ketika suara ketus Seiyuuna terdengar. Ia mengerutkan kening, memiringkan kepala dan mulai memfokuskan pandangan pada punggung wanita cantiknya yang tengah disibukkan oleh sesuatu.

Sungguh hal yang luar biasa segar untuk dilihat di pagi hari. Seiyuuna masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang; hanya _g-string_ tembus pandang berwarna hitam dan kaus biru kedodoran yang mau dilepas.

Punggung mulus-bebas milik wanita Akashi itu tersaji secara terang-terangan dihadapan Daiki. Menurunkan pandangan sedikit kebawah maka ia bisa melihat bongkahan pantat bulat Seiyuuna yang mengintip dari balik _g-string_. _ **Ah**_ , sebenarnya bukan hanya mengintip. Tali _g-string_ bedebah yang kurang bahan itu berada tepat pada belahan pantat wanitanya. Jadi, Daiki bisa menikmati keindahan pemandangan itu dengan leluasa.

"Dai, jika kau main mata dengan tubuhku, aku akan _menusuk_ matamu dengan garpu,"

Ah, Seiyuuna-nya selalu lebih menggairahkan tiap kali mengancam. Seiyuuna-nya memang seperti itu. Judes ketika beraktivitas sehari-hari, binal ketika di ranjang, dan manja ketika ada maunya. Tanpa sadar, Daiki menjilat bibir. Ia melangkah maju, mendekati Seiyuuna dan meraih pinggang seukuran A4 itu dengan dua lengannya yang kekar. Tak ayal, Seiyuuna terkesiap. "Dai—"

"Santai, sayang,"Daiki tersenyum, tapi sudut bibirnya agak naik sebelah. Kepalanya menelusup pada helaian merah kusut milik Seiyuuna, tidak sempat disisir karena ia baru bangun tidur. "Aku hanya mau bilang, kau seksi seperti biasa,"Kalimat itu ditutup dengan satu kecupan ringan pada kulit leher. Bulu roma Seiyuuna meremang, ia menggigit bibir, tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk mendesah.

Menyadari deru napas wanita-nya agak tersendat, Daiki menyeringai. Kedua tangannya yang nakal mulai bergerilya, merayap turun menelusuri perut rata kekasihnya dan terus turun menuju dua tungkai mulus yang menggoda. _**Ah**_ , kulit Seiyuuna sangat putih dan bersih, dan tubuhnya juga mungil. Begitu kontras ketika bersanding dengannya yang berbadan tinggi-besar disertai kulit kecokelatan.

"Dai, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain,"Seiyuuna berdesis, tapi kedutan pada bagian intimnya yang diraba Daiki tidak bisa berbohong. Disikutnya perut berotot milik si pria tinggi, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Daiki meringis. Seiyuuna memutar mata, tanpa ragu melepas kausnya dan melemparnya tak tentu arah. Dua buah dada ranumnya tersaji dihadapan Daiki yang mematung. Pucuknya yang berwarna merah muda tampak segar seperti strawberry matang.

Bedebah. Aomine Daiki bisa tegang hanya dengan payudara Seiyuuna.

.

.

"Hng—ahn,"

Aomine Daiki memang bajingan.

Ia melempar Seiyuuna hingga memantul ke atas ranjang, dan langsung menyelipkan dua jari pada celah hangat milik wanitanya. Seiyuuna tak kuasa menolak, ia membusungkan dada dan meloloskan desah ketika klitorisnya dipilin lembut oleh jemari handal Daiki.

"Siapa tadi yang tidak mau bermain?"Mengejek, Daiki mengeluarkan seringai. Jari tengahnya menggaruk sisi dalam vagina Seiyuuna, membuat wanita cantik itu mengutuk—tapi tetap diselingi desahan.

"Sialan, Dai— _uh_ ,"Seiyuuna terlonjak ketika alat kelaminnya terusik oleh sesuatu. Ia membuka kaki dan menunduk, penis Daiki yang sudah sepenuhnya tegang merobek kewanitaannya. Seiyuuna mengerang, kain seprai ditariknya hingga kusut. "Dai, bangsat, itu sakit— _h_ ,"

"Sabar, sayang,"Daiki menarik dua sisi wajah Seiyuuna, lalu mengecup lembut bibir wanita itu. Ekspresi wajah Seiyuuna sudah kacau, matanya berair dan tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Daiki tergoda, dan ia melampiaskannya dengan mendorong pinggulnya lebih maju hingga menyodok _g-spot_ milik si cantik. Seiyuuna membelalak, ia melenguh panjang dan mengumpat rendah, " _Fuck_ , Dai!"

" _Love you too_ , Seiyuu,"

Seiyuuna hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

.

.

 _ **Words count : 544.**_


End file.
